


Charming

by AlaraKitan



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Leather, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaraKitan/pseuds/AlaraKitan
Summary: Ed messes with a private simulation Kelly uses for “stress relief” with surprising results





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for a fan fiction Bingo that I am doing on my blog. The prompt was "Prince Charming" and this is what I came up with. It's just a quick one!shot. Thanks.

Kelly couldn’t wait to get her simulation up and running. After dealing with Ed all day once again this was where she retreated to in order to have a bit of fun and unwind. She did regret the mistake she’d made. Cheating on him with Darulio. She justified it as a reasonable thing to do, and still wouldn’t agree it was all her fault but she didn’t think it was all his either. They’d both failed to put proper effort and work into the marriage so as much as he was to blame she was as well. Of course, this wasn’t anything she was going to openly admit to him so the simulator was the next best choice. 

“Computer, run program title Charming.” She said after the doors had shut behind her. She was dressed in a medieval gown, her hair done up in a similar fashion for the time period. Once again, she was lucky she’d gotten there without being spotted by Ed because she was pretty sure there would have been a million questions asked about why she was dressed that way and what the simulation was. She didn’t mind telling other people, though she never gave details. She just bullshitted up an excuse about it being some sort of magical medieval fantasy and in a way, that was the truth. Ed, however, would have teased her mercilessly so she always needed to find a time where he’d definitely be occupied to sneak down there. 

The simulation started up and she found herself in a field, as usual. Then a large dragon swooped down to attack. Playing the helpless, damsel in distress she ran and tripped, screaming for help. It was only a few minutes later that a knight in shining armor rode up on his horse. He hopped down and scooped her up into his arms before pushing back his helmet. Prince Charming was modeled after Ed, of course, with a few of the less desirable traits left out. 

“I will save you my darling.” He said confidently and got her back on the horse with him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they galloped off to safety, charging over and around several obstacles to get to his hidden cabin in the woods. A nice, romantic and rustic getaway. When they arrived he helped her down, pulling her into his arms once again to carry her through the door and over to the bed where he laid her. Removing his helmet he tossed it across the room. “Are you alright? A beautiful woman like you should not be in such dangerous areas. That is dragon territory and that is something you very well should know.” 

“Yes, I was lost.” She said, watching him as he removed his armor. Underneath there wasn’t much, other than a pair of black leather pants and a ripped cotton tunic. He ran a hand through his hair and then knelt down by the bed, placing a hand on her cheek and looking deep into her eyes. 

“My god, you are beautiful.” He breathed, “May I know your name?” 

“Kelly,” She replied giving him a smile as she got lost in his eyes. It was very easy to lose herself in a world like this. He leaned in and kissed her. It was full of fiery passion and she pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. It was hungry and wild, he climbed on the bed, pushing her back and pinning her there as he ripped her dress open and grinned. 

“Very, beautiful. Like a goddess from the most imaginative fairy tale.” He continued, leaning down to kiss at her neck and then chest. His rough, firm hands exposed her breasts and he took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it gently. She groaned, placing a hand on the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair. 

“Mmmm, you are just perfect. May I know your name?” She breathed closing her eyes as he moved back and started to undress her, far more cautiously this time. 

“Edward but...Ed is fine. A woman like you may call me anything she desires.” He said. She opened her eyes and sat up, moving her hands to his chest, ripping his shirt off entirely. She grinned at him and worked on getting his pants off, her tongue darting out to unconsciously lick her lips as she did. He helped her to remove them a bit faster. Leather pants weren’t the easiest thing to get out of once you were sweaty from riding a horse to get away from a dragon. 

“Perhaps I would like you to call me Mistress.” She told him. 

“Anything for you, Mistress.” He said, staring into her eyes deeply before she pulled him into another kiss. She wiggled out of her dress and laid back on the bed, pulling him down on top of her. He ran his hands over her body and stopped once they were rested on her hips then moved so he could thrust his cock into her. She arched her back, moaning out in pleasure, the sound muffled by his lips as he began to thrust. 

She did feel a bit guilty that the only purpose of this simulation was literally to fuck him but whatever, it’s not like he ever had to know about it. Except, something was different. The pace was a bit off, not in a bad way though. A bit better than normal. She wondered if there was a glitch or error she didn’t know about. She’d have to run some diagnostics after this was over but she really couldn’t complain. Maybe it had just been too long since she’d used this program and hadn’t remembered exactly how it was. 

“You feel amazing, Mistress.” He purred in her ear. She moaned, turning to press her face into his neck and nip at the skin a bit as his thrusting sped up. His hands gripping her hips and he growled almost possessively. She gasped and moaned, loving his territorial and animalistic nature. His hips moving more and more powerfully until eventually they box climaxed, him right after her. He collapsed on the bed by her side, pulling her into his arms almost protectively, kissing at her neck and the back of her shoulder. 

“Damn...” She muttered and then yawned. This was something she could get used to, if only she could stay here like this forever. Well, maybe not forever but longer than she was actually allowed to stay. As she started to doze off and relax, feeling comfortable in his arms, he spoke. 

“Hours almost up, Kel.” She jerked away from him and turned, then screamed and scrambled back, falling off of the bed. He laughed, “Seriously? This is what you do in here?” 

“ED!” She screamed at him and quickly went to grab her dress and pull it on as best she could. Come to think of it, she really should have noticed that something was off. How she hadn’t, she really didn’t know. Maybe because she had been so determined to get herself lost in the fantasy she was able to excuse all the things she should have noticed. Starting with smells and ending with the way he thrust his hips as he fucked her. “This isn’t funny! It’s...how did you even-”

“I got bored and looked at your personal simulations.” He said, “I ran this one a few times and figured that I could pretty easily get in here and get a horse while you were running from the dragon. Had a bit of help from Gordon but-”

“GORDON KNOWS!?” 

“Relax, he doesn’t know wh,.” Ed said. She growled at him and got up, grabbing the leather pants and throwing them at his head. 

“Why? WHY would you do this?” 

“Kelly...” He said, “Well first of all I didn’t think you’d be so pissed off I thought-”

“You thought what?” She snapped, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him intently. 

“I...I think about you all of the time and you never seem to want to talk about us or work on it. It’s frustrating but you know, I thought, let her have her space and maybe she’ll come around. Then I find out that you have this as a simulation and it’s pretty regularly used. This. I’m your fantasy? You actually want to be with me but you won’t-” 

“I want to be with a version of you. One that’s-”

“Completely unrealistic? So you want me but you want everything about my personality to be changed?” He asked. 

“No it’s-”

“It’s what?” He asked. “I met that simulation which you must have designed he’s not too different from me other than this weird mistress and sub thing you seem to like. Is that all it is? Bondage? I can do bondage. I mean really all you had to do was ask.” 

“Ed...” She sighed and went over to one of the chairs in the cabin to sit down, “I...I don’t know how I feel okay? Part of me does want you back but then I see how you are when we have to be actual officers and you piss me off. Besides, I am under your command we shouldn’t have done this at all. You especially. You could get in a lot of trouble.” 

“Only if you tell someone because I’m certainly not going to.” He said. “Leather pants? Really? Had I known you were so into kinky shit I’d have-”

“Enough.” She cut him off, “Look, I’m not unhappy that this happened I’m just not ecstatic either. You were also way better than I remember so...that’s something.” 

“Uh...thanks?” 

“The point is that maybe I was wrong and maybe I need to stop being so difficult and reconsider my position on this.” She said then looked at him sheepishly. “Lets just...go our separate ways for now and I promise tomorrow after our shifts we can meet in my quarters and just, talk. If you want.” 

“I’d like that.” He said then picked up the absolutely ruined shirt that he wasn’t going to be able to possibly wear back to his quarters. She laughed and put a hand over her face, trying to hide it a bit from him. 

“If it’s any consolation you look really good in leather pants.” She said. 

“Do I? I’m going to have to walk through the ship like this. I was barely able to get here the first time with all the stares.” He said. 

“Well you ripped my dress.” She motioned to the top of her dress which exposed far more of her breasts than she wanted it to but not everything. “Alright, let’s go, we’ll walk together and deal with any problems as they come. That way neither of us has to suffer in this alone.” 

“Good deal.” He said and got up, walking over to her. She stood up as well and pulled him into a hug. She wanted to be annoyed, even angry that he’d done this but she didn’t think she could. It was a pretty dramatic gesture to show her how he felt and maybe that was all that she really needed to reconsider her position on things. That and seeing how good he looked in leather pants.  


End file.
